


Steve's Painting

by Juies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 4 Easter eggs, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painting on body, Top Steve Rogers, Translated from Chinese, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a lot of kisses, prank, 暑假盾铁福利大放送
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juies/pseuds/Juies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is translated from Chinese. My dear friend Ping did the translation. So many thanks to her, and also to beta firenstone_221B. The work is part of an activity called "暑假盾铁福利大放送", which gathers a bunch of Chinese Stony shippers  to create fanfics, fanvids and fanarts during our Summer holiday. We hope more people can join us, ship Stony and love them. Here is the official page of it on Weibo:  http://weibo.com/u/5253510275?from=feed&loc=nickname    Let me know if any tags should be added. Hope you enjoy the story. Hail Stony！</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steve's Painting

**Author's Note:**

> This work is translated from Chinese. My dear friend Ping did the translation. So many thanks to her, and also to beta firenstone_221B. The work is part of an activity called "暑假盾铁福利大放送", which gathers a bunch of Chinese Stony shippers to create fanfics, fanvids and fanarts during our Summer holiday. We hope more people can join us, ship Stony and love them. Here is the official page of it on Weibo: http://weibo.com/u/5253510275?from=feed&loc=nickname Let me know if any tags should be added. Hope you enjoy the story. Hail Stony！

Title：Steve’s Painting

CP：Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

Rating：NC-17

Translator: @平囧

Beta: @firenstone_221B

 

"I know this is going to sound weird coming from me, but still, it's late, maybe you should get some rest."

 

Steve was holding his flat brush, just as he was unsure of what to do with it. Tony's familiar voice came as a pleasant surprise, like a nice warm spring breeze, completely soothed his frustration with the watercolor work in front of him.

 

"Seems like My hard works have paid off. You've started to live a healthier life,  **Mr.Scientist**." 

 

Steve turned and saw Tony smiling, leaning by the door with his arms crossed. He caught a slight fresh lemony scent in the air, Tony had been using  **HIS**  soap again.

 

"Correction, it's  **Mr.Genius Scientist** , thank you very much."

 

Tony walked toward him, that fresh lemony scent was becoming more obvious. Steve couldn't help to inhaled deeply, feeling his tiredness has suddenly disappeared.

 

He just couldn't love that scent any more than he does now. He is addicted to Tony smelling like him.

 

"Well, I finished all the tests, got all the desirable accurate data, then I went and took a shower, it suddenly came to me, I have a boyfriend. What is he doing right now?"

 

You could have just ask Friday, Steve thought to himself.

 

He smiled at Tony , "Just shut up and come give your boyfriend a kiss. He needs your kiss."

 

Of course he got a kiss. Tony loves kissing him after all.

 

"Are you still working on this? Why are you still working on this painting? It's been 10 days? Half a month?" Tony licked his lips, still sleeked from their kiss.

 

Steve frowned and sighed deeply, "Actually, it's been longer than that."

 

Tony pursed his lips, leaned over to take a look at the palette, then took a couple steps backwards, inspecting Steve's work.

 

It was a sunrise. The clouds were as crimson flames, spreading over capes and peaks, extending to the skyline. Yet these flames did not reach the bottom of the painting, for there was a thick layer of ice, gleaming with sharp cold lights. 

 

Tony's back was to Steve, he was gazing at the painting. He stayed curiously quiet, without his usual witty remark nor comments.

 

"Any suggestions?" Steve asked, "We both know how you are always proud to express your  **uniquely genius**  opinions."

 

Tony turned and gave him a dirty look.

 

"When is the exhibition, Friday?"

 

"The watercolour exhibition Mr.Rogers participated with will be held in Skyline Gallery the day after tomorrow, of which the theme is 'Love is Art', Sir."

 

Steve was still holding his brush, twirling it between his fingers. He was holding on to it during their kiss, "My grasp with colours was never good, watercolour painting is not my strength, I'm afraid Candy is going to be disappointed."

 

Candy was the event planner for the upcoming "Love is art" exhibition. They met her over another exhibition of Dali by chance, which she quickly insisted that Steve should be a part of it upon finding out his skill in art.

 

Tony chuckled, "Don't be silly, I am sure she will still be crying ' It's so awesome I am going to cooooome.' She is  **your**  crazy little fangirl."

 

"Correction, **she is just a crazy fangirl**." Steve insisted.

 

"Oh yeah? Why don't you give it try? Give her a blank painting, let's see what her reaction will be like." Tony smirked, backing toward the door.

 

"Are you going to bed?" Steve asked, sounding a bit down.

 

Tony went out the door, hiding half of his body behind it, his hair was still a little damp, "I took a nice warm shower, put myself in these naughty little tank and short, but since Captain America was too righteous to notice my seduction. It was fun while it lasted, but I failed, so I am going to bed, GOOD NIGHT, Mr. Tight-Pants!"

 

Steve didn't know whether he should laugh or cry, "Good night, you asshole."

 

After Tony completely disappeared from the door, Steve opened another tube of red, starting the mixing process.

 

Several minutes later, Friday's voice interrupted him, "Sorry to bother you, Mr.Rogers, Miss.Potts is waiting for you in the hall."

 

"Pepper?" He lifted his head, "Why is she here so late?"

 

"I can only speculate that she has something important to discuss with you."

 

"Maybe it's about Sir." Friday added.

 

Steve put down his brush, "Let her know I'm on my way."

 

 

 

Yet it was an empty hall with no one in sight, except the dim light from the chandelier.

 

"Friday, where is Pepper?" Steve asked, with a sinking feeling.

 

"I apologize, Mr.Rogers, I was just following order."

 

Steve looked up to the ceiling, utterly confused, "What? What order?"

 

……

 

"Friday？"

 

But Friday remained silence.

 

This was a prank, and there was only one person Steve knew would dare to prank him.

 

"Tony!"

 

Steve rushed back to his studio, and Tony was already smacking paints on Steve's canvas with his bare hands.

 

"What are you doing?" Steve shouted, striding toward Tony.

 

"Doing you a favor." Tony didn't even turn his head.

 

"Well, Don’t!" His voice was steadily rising.

 

Steve tried to grab Tony, and to his surprise, Tony was more agile and faster than he normally was, especially during their sparring sessions. Tony took the painting and dodged him, "You knew your work doesn't fit in with the theme of the exhibition." 

 

"It doesn't mean you get to do anything to it. I worked so hard on it, so PUT IT DOWN, Tony! I won't ask you a second time!"

 

Steve switched to his Captain America's tone, stern and strict, it was unfortunate that Tony completely ignored that, continued to pick and poke on Steve's painting. 

 

"Paint another one! Seriously, Steve, you should trust me."

 

"We'll talk about it after you put it down!"

 

"You just said it again!"

 

"Tony!"

 

They were glaring at each other, none of them was willing to back down from their stance.

 

Tony smacked his hand down on the canvas, provoking Steve, just like that, in a flash of a moment, Steve flung himself onto Tony.

 

"Calm down, Steve!!!"

 

"NO!!!!"

 

Things were coming down, crushing down, flying down, everywhere.

 

The studio was a mess. Easel was on the ground, brushes were everywhere, palettes upturned, colours mixed and smashed together.

 

Steve applied his full weight on Tony, grabbing the painting forcefully from him. He saw what Tony did to his work: a tiny red and gold figure, right in the middle of his work.

 

"Oh, you arrogant Jerk." He rolled off Tony angrily, smacking Tony chest instead of punching it.

 

"Ouch!" Tony said, and then he lay there laughing out loud, " You are welcome,  **My artsy Soldier** ！"

 

Placing his canvas down, Steve found that there was red paints in his hands. He turned around to Tony, noticing his gray short was stained with purple paint, and yellow paint on his knees. Tony was laughing, with his teeth showing, his eyes glistening.

 

That familiar lemony scent was once surrounded Steve again, coming from someone he absolutely know, it has such a calming effect, he did not even realized he was staring at Tony.

 

"I think I need another shower." Tony said, trying to sit up, but Steve wouldn't let him. He was pressed down by Steve's weight again.

 

Tony was trapped in between Steve's arms, with the man closing their distance slowly by lowering himself onto Tony, feeling his warmth through their almost touching lips; staring at each other until there was nothing left but their own reflections in their eyes.

 

"That was my work you just destroyed, Tony." Steve murmured.

 

"It's for you to start over." Tony replied determinedly.

 

Steve stared at Tony, sulking.

 

"I won't be handing anything in for Candy's exhibition."

 

"I will sponsor a private exhibition for your art."

 

"If I start working on them again."

 

"That's exactly what I meant by STARTING OVER."

 

"I am gonna need lots of canvas."

 

"Friday will arrange that for you--"

 

Tony didn't get to finish his sentence, because Steve leaned in and kissed him.

 

The kiss was soft and gentle, just a slight touch between their lips; but was enough for them to be lost in the moment. Their breathing were in synced with each other, nothing seem to matter.

 

Steve loaths breaking away from Tony , still basking himself in Tony's warmth.

 

"You, I want you to be my canvas. " Steve's eyes locked onto Tony, his eyes were like the ocean, crystal clear, with undercurrent waves shimmering on top of each other.

 

Tony gazed into those impossibly blue eyes, letting himself be lost in them.

 

"Use me."

 

Desire burned as if kerosene was splashed onto dying fire. It engulfed them instantly, devoured them, making them both wanting for more. 

 

Steve nibbles on Tony's lips, rousing a barely restrain moan from him; Tony responded eagerly, passionately, trying to regain control of their tongue plays; and of course Steve indulged him, appreciating the pleasures that were coursing through his body from Tony's kisses. They were sipping each other's mouth. 

 

It wasn't long for Steve to take back his control, thrusting his tongue into Tony's mouth, tasting him. The studio was filled with wet smacking kissing noises.

 

Usually, now would be the time for Tony to enjoy one of his favorite moments, taking off Steve's shirt. 

 

He loves putting his hands on Steve's body, lingering caresses from his back onto his chest. He loves it when he gets to take off those ever-one-size-smaller shirt off Steve; He loves it even more when he gets to play with Steve's naked chest, paying extra attention to his nipples; gently biting those irresistible nipples, licking them, sucking them, and when upon hearing the man's uninhibited groan of pleasure, that only motivate Tony to do more filthy things to Steve's nipples. 

 

However, this time around, Tony did not have the time to enjoy his moment. 

 

Steve hastily took of his own shirt, and somehow managed to completely get rid of Tony’s entire attire, leaving him naked as a new born.

 

Steve gently pushed Tony down onto the blanket he found earlier, making him lie down on his stomach. 

 

Tony has a butt that can fill out any pants nicely; Steve's stares lingered from his bare back, waist, dimples right above Tony's curvy bubble butts; Seeing him on the floor, on his stomach, with his naked ass curved in a way that was fueling Steve's lust. 

 

Steve started nibbling softly at Tony's nape, licking down Tony's spine, leaving trails of kisses.

 

His hands were busy exploring Tony's back, squeezing his ass, spreading the cheeks, exposing the anus. He blew warm air into it, watching as Tony tremored.

 

"I want to use your body as my canvas, Tony..."

 

Steve kissed those bubble cheeks; resisting his urge to bite into them, instead, he nibble softly, making Tony moaned out loud, getting a bit impatient with Steve's teasing him.

 

"Ahh……fuck! Steve……"

 

Tony was gasping for breath, calling for Steve, murmuring his name.

 

Tony's back was against Steve's chest; feeling the familiarity from each other bare skin. Steve buried his face in Tony’s slightly damp hair, inhaling and ingraining the scent.

Two bodies intertwined, mingling and melding; they could feel the slightest frictions, movements, touches that resonated so strongly leaving tingling sensation on their skins. 

 

All their senses were spark with passions and pleasures. Steve inserted a leg in between Tony's thighs; Tony could feel Steve's hardness grinding against him, it was driving him insane, and he wanted more.

 

"Let me draw on you, Tony." Steve repeated into Tony's ears, "your body", playing with the tips of Tony's ears, leading him, tempting him, "I want your body, Tony."

 

"Yours, all yours…" Tony groaned, hunger was evident in his deep and throaty sigh. He tried to reach behind, silently asking for more.

 

As if he was granted permission from the highest divinity, and Steve was Tony's devouted worshipper, "I want it to be mine. Completely."

 

"Anything, Steve, anything, just do... anything, everything....ah…"

 

Steve’s fingers gently stroke Tony's body; drawing patterns from his shoulder, his arms, his wrists; holding his wrists, placing them on each side of his head, "Leave them here, Tony, don't move."

 

Tony was lying there obediently before Steve, waiting.

 

Steve was pleased with Tony's willingness and his trust. He grabbed one of the fallen palettes closest to them, still got enough colour in it.

 

He dipped his fingers into the red, it was vividly bright.

 

Steve smeared the red onto Tony's back, gently spreading the colour, as if he was marking his territory, his right for Tony's body. 

 

This red, bright as a rose, like Tony; He was passionate and he was bold, he was arrogant and he was proud, he was intense and unforgettable; and like a rose, he was also covered with thorns; lashing with words, pushing others away, masking his vulnerability, defending himself from others; but once you get to understand him, even with possibility of getting hurt from knowing Tony stark, one would not hesitate from falling love with his red.

 

This red, bright as the sunrise and sunset; sky layered with different crimson hues. The hope of a sunrise, the warm of a sunset, it was like coming home. Steve was lost in the strangeness of waking up in an unfamiliar century; he felt isolated, separated, alone, until Tony gave him a home; helping him falling in love with this new century, this new world. How could he ever resist that, it was impossible not to fall in love with Tony.

 

This red, as of blood. Of Weak and courageous; Of Triumph and sacrifice; and the thin lines between them. How could the weak gain strength and courage without experiencing hardship? How could a sacrifice mean anything without a victory?

 

Tony's back was covered with red; Steve leaned down and kissed his tail bone.

 

Steve scooped up some blue paints, rubbing them briefly in his hands.

 

Steve applied the paint to Tony's body, creating not just lines, but like the ocean waves; rising up and crashing down with the red.

 

Blue was depressing, such a sad meaning associated with the colour; but not Tony. He might get dejected, get a little self-destructive, but not depress. 

 

He had a heart of blue; the heart of blue that power the perfect defence for the people he protected, but he knew how fragile that could be; that heart of blue, right in the middle of his chest, could just as easily extinguish with a single pull.

 

Tony saw the darkness of space through the blue of sky. He feared the darkness of space, tinted with the layers of blue from earth. He thought that was his end, falling through space, losing hope; closing his eyes, thinking of the man he loved, waiting there for his return, and there he was, disappearing into nothingness. And just like that, hope returned just as he opened his eyes and saw the blue of Steve's eyes. His fear and struggles momentary dissipated.

 

He owned a mansion by the sea; with windows extended from ceiling to the floor over seeing the clear blue of the sea; he owned many blue raising suits, blue vintage cars; He was aware of his preference, and he let himself flow with the blue waves, did not wishing to be saved.  

 

"Oh God, Steve… Steve..."

 

"I'm here, Tony, I'm here."

 

They were kissing again; longing for each other; yearning for each other.

 

"Help me, Steve, just help me...oh God!" Tony gasped desperately, begging.

 

"Lift your ass."

 

Tony did it without hesitation, Steve reached for his erection with his paint-free hand; steadily stroking Tony's hardened member, enjoying the immediate deep groan of appreciation from Tony.

 

Steve gently nibbled on Tony's shoulder, his other hand stretched out for the gold in the palette.

 

Gold was dazzling; it’s illuminating, gleaming; captivating, enticing, alluring, it's simply irresistible, just like Tony. He was always the center of attention, the crowd adored him; rich, funny, bright, charming; often time the spot lights were on him; and yet, he looked to Steve, leaning on him, because Steve was his anchor, his beacon of hope, with him by his side, Tony would never be lost.

 

Tony's breathing became labored and fast, he couldn't help moving against Steve's hand, in jerky little movements, getting faster as his orgasm approaching.

 

"I'm coming, Steve, just---ahhh---"

 

So feverish his orgasm, Tony felt like his mind was dissolving as he breathlessly wait for his body to stop floating, but Steve didn't wait for him to recover. Steve turned him over, holding one of his legs up on his shoulder, and using another hand to stretch Tony, using his own come to lubricate him. Steve massaged the tight ring, determine not to hurt Tony, he took his time. He could feel Tony tightening up every time he inserted another finger. Steve finally satisfied with four, he withdrew them, placed the tip of his penis in Tony's opening, and thrust. He grunted on Tony's tightness. Tony shuddered, feeling Steve's cock throbbing inside of him, crying out loud when Steve picked up the pace. 

 

They moved together, against each other; abandoned all inhibitions, Tony's moan was getting louder and more profusely; He warped one of his arms around Steve, pulling the man down so their foreheads could touch, basking in their closeness and intimacy; 

 

They belonged here, to each other, as it should be.

 

"With me, Steve, come with me..."

 

Tony's eyes were darkened with intense lust, with added fondness and affection, "You'll never be alone anymore..."

 

Steve's breath hitched on Tony's words. He held on to Tony, and came with a mind shattering orgasm. 

 

He was home.

 

 

END

 

 

Easter Egg A

Steve took the sleeping man into his arm, slowly pulled out another painting underneath him, putting it aside to be dry.

 

 

Easter Egg B

Candy: Oh wow, Steve!!! This is awesome I feel like I am coming!

Steve: ..... Thanks....

Candy: I thought you were going to give me something with landscape!! This is so abstract! But I can totally feel…feel the heat and passion from it!!

Steve: Ah, yes, Of course, of course.

 

 

Easter Egg C

Vision：I like this piece by our Captain.

Friday：Really? Do you know what Red mean?

Vision：Passion.

Friday：And Blue?

Vision：Saving grace.

Friday：Gold?

Vision：Hope.

Friday：White?

Vision：.......not sure.

Friday：Let me show you sound recording. "***###*&($%^&*%)%(& oh God Steve ah ah I---Coming!!!"

Vision：……

 

 

Easter Egg D

Tony: Put that down, that's mine!

Coulson：Nope, I found this from Cap's trash, it's mine.

Tony：I drew that, look closer, I am IN the picture!

Coulson：You meant that yellow golden blob?

Tony：Just give it back!

Coulson: Nope.

 


End file.
